First Rabbit
by Dinda Dwi Julia
Summary: Yang pastinya, gue benar-benar iri sama mereka berdua. Mereka sudah berlatih keras sampai penuh luka di badan mereka dan hasilnya pun memuaskan banget. Sedangkan gue cuman bisa di belakang punggung mereka. / Yah, walaupun gue menyerang mereka dengan brutal. Yang namanya minim skill pastilah tetap minim skill. / Pada akhirnya gue tetap gak berguna buat kalian. / Warning inside


**Naruto :**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**First Rabbit : ****Dinda Dwi Julia**

Warning : AU, Maybe OOC, kalimat enggak baku, pakai bahasa gaul. Sakura POV's, and slight SasuxSaku! And slight NaruxSaku too. Canon. And—

Don't like don't read, okay!

One, two, **GO**!

* * *

Hai, namague Sakura Haruno. Lahir di Konohagakure. Dengan jidat lebar yang gue akui menyebalkan, dan berwajah mungil. Kalian tak perlu susah mencarigue, cukup liat rambutgue saja. _Yap_, rambutgue berwarna merahmuda. Kayak namague gitu, **Sakura Haruno**. Pasti gak jauh jauh mikirnya dengan bunga Sakura lagi bermekaran kan? Apalagi warna mata gue hijau _emerald _jadi kayak perpaduan gitu deh. Paling juga hanya segilintir orang di Konohagakure yang memiliki rambut merahmuda seperti ini. Paling banyak sepuluh orang, dan paling sedikit satu orang, yaitu gue.

Karena gue hanya gadis biasa yang berusia dua belas tahun dan memasuki masa-masa _ABG labil, _ maka seperti gadis puber lainnya gue pun jatuh cinta dengan seorang cowok tampan bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Jadi ya, gue cinta monyet sama Sasuke. Awalnya gue cuma suka saja sama wajahnya, kecerdasannya, serta sifat pendiemnya. Gue tuh suka banget sama cowok pendiem, kayaknya kesannya misterius gitu. Dan gue suka yang berbau misterius, karena bikin gue penasaran. Dan gue gak suka cowok konyol dan berisik kayak Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki si bocoh tukang onar di Konohagakure.

Sebenarnya awal sih gue suka Sasuke dari rasa kagum gue sama dia. Padahal keluarganya di bantai sama kakaknya sendiri, tapi masih bisa tegar kayak gini. Lha gue? Gue aja kadang suka gak rela kalau mama dan papa pergi ke pasar berduaan saja, sedangkan gue di suruh jaga rumah. Padahal _ortu_ gue cuman sebentar, paling lama juga tiga jam gitu.

Lalu, cinta monyetgue ini perlahan-lahan menjadi cinta pertamague. Emang gue akui dia dingin banget sama gue. Nolak kencangue, nolak semua perhatiangue. Tapi, entah kenapa malah semakin memacu gue buat lebih dekat sama dia. Dan entah kenapa juga akhir-akhir ini jarak gue sama dia semakin dekat. Gue gak ngerti juga sih, alasan dia semakin hari semakin lunak sama gue, gak dingin-dingin banget gitu deh. Kayak es yang makin lama mencair juga, gitu. Ngasih perhatianlah, walaupun dikit banget sih, itu juga paling hanya perhatian sebatas sesama _team_. Tapi, perhatian itulah yang membuatgue menjadi cinta _beneran_ sama Sasuke. Gue sendiri gak ngerti, kenapa gue harus cinta sama orang sedingin Sasuke? Kenapa bukan sama Naruto yang selalu bertingkah konyol dan berisik tapi selalu ngasih perhatian lebih sama gue? Apa guenya saja yang _kepedean_ kalau Sasuke juga cinta sama gue ya?

Yah, walaupun gue _judes_ banget sama Naruto. Tapi, gue iri sama Naruto. Walaupun dia konyol banget, tapi gue tahu di balik sikap konyolnya yang _alay _itu_, _ dia memendam kepedihan begitu dalam. Dia di _bully_ sama semua warga Konohagakure. Gue tahu banget, alasan dia berbuat onar dengan warga Konohagakure karena dia ingin mendapat perhatian. Dia itu kesepian. Ayolah, dia sudah cukup kesepian karena gak punya orangtua sejak lahir, tapi kenapa harus di _bully_ dan bahkan katanya mau di bunuh? Emang apa salahnya Naruto Uzumaki, heh?

Jujur, yang selama ini gue ketahui sih, Naruto ada hubungannya dengan monster, Kyuubi, dan berekor sembilan. Gak ngerti deh, Nyerah! Semua penduduk desa juga kayaknya menutup rapat-rapat tentang itu semua. Gue juga gak ngerti alasannya kenapa, kata orangtuague sih nanti lambat laun juga bakal terungkap Naruto itu siapa.

Makanya itu lha setelah melihat perjuangan Naruto, gue pun bertekad bahwa gue harus bersikap **ramah** dengan Naruto. Kenapa gue _judes_? Ayolah, dia selalu meminta perhatian lebih dengan gue melalui cara yang _alay_! Yah, harus gue akui gue juga _**alay**_sih sama Sasuke.

Yang pastinya, gue benar-benar iri sama mereka berdua; Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka sudah berlatih keras sampai penuh luka di badan mereka dan hasilnya pun memuaskan banget. Sedangkan gue cuman bisa di belakang punggung mereka. Hanya menjadi penghalang bagi mereka kalau lagi bertarung. Gue benarbenar gak berguna banget bagi _team_ tujuh. Gue cuman jadi penghambat. Gue cuman bisa teriak gak jelas kalau ada musuh yang nyerang gue, sisanya guru Kakashi, Naruto, dan Sasuke menyerang mereka dengan _keren_nya. Sedangkan gue hanya diem gak berkutik lihat mereka berdua. Gue hanya kelinci bodoh dan payah yang hanya bisa bersembunyi menyaksikan kelinci konyol, kelinci pendiam dan kelinci dewasa bertarung untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya dari serangan hewan yang lebih hebat dan besar dari ke tiga kelinci itu.

Lalu gue bisa apa? Lebih baik gue gak ada di sini. Gue cuman bisa merayu Sasuke buat berkencan dengan gue, dan mengabaikan semua perhatian Naruto dan tidak juga mendengarkan ajaran guru Kakashi karena terlalu fokus membayangkan berduaan dengan Sasuke. Ayolah, gue mau menjadi ninja atau menjadi pacar Sasuke?

Maka sebab itu, karena gue yang merasa ketinggalan sangat jauh itu sempat pesimis banget waktu dengar ada ujian chunin. Gue bingung. Untuk apa gue ikut, kalau gue gak melangkah maju dan tetap menjadi penghambat _team_ tujuh? Ayolah, hanya membuang waktu saja.

Tapi, lagi-lagi gue iri. Mereka bilang gue gak usah takut, dan gue ini berguna buat mereka. Tapi, tetap aja. Gue tahu kalau gue tetap gak berguna kan? Gue gak bisa apa-apa. Gue cuman bisa mengandalkan kecerdasan gue aja. Lagian gue gak terlalu pintar kok, yang pintar banget itu Shikamaru Nara. Dia teman se-_team_ Ino Yamanaka. Sedangkan Ino Yamanaka temen kecil yang sekarang merangkap menjadi musuh untuk memperebutkan hati Sasuke.

* * *

Ternyata dugaan gue benar. Gue gak berguna. Gue akhirnya ikut ujian Chunin bersama _team_ tujuh. Di saat Sasuke dan Naruto pingsan karena kelelahan bertarung dan seluruh badan mereka penuh luka, sekarang yang gue lakukan hanya meringkuk kesakitan karena di jambak dengan kencang oleh ninja dari desa bunyi. Sakit, Ini menyakitkan. Gue sangat merasa kalau gue hanya seekor kelinci bodoh dan payah yang hanya pasrah di buru oleh serigala. Sedangkan kelinci konyol, dan kelinci pendiam yang merupakan sahabat kelinci payah sedang meringkuk tak berdaya. Benar-benar menyedihkan gue itu. _Poor you_, Sakura.

Tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan kenangan gue bersama _team_ tujuh. Gue yang lagi ngerayu Sasuke, Sasuke yang cuek sama gue, Naruto yang bertingkah konyol dengan dalih ingin minta perhatian sama gue, dan Kakashi yang sangat menikmati suasana dalam membaca novel _favorite_nya. Tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja. Mereka bukan sahabatgue, tapi mereka keluargague. Mereka tahu kalau gue itu cuman gadis lemah yang gak bisa apa-apa selain teriak gak jelas dan menghadang musuh dengan _minim skill_. Mereka tahu itu semua, mereka memakluminya. Jadi kenapa gue harus pesimis?

Entah kekuatan dari mana, gue memotong rambut panjanggue dengan kunai. Yah, gue sedikit nyesek juga sih waktu memotong rambut panjanggue. Ayolah, Gue dengar dari para gadis di Konohagakure, Sasuke itu suka cewek berambut panjang! Jadi, kalian tahu lha. Tapi, untuk sekarang itu gak penting! Percuma kalau gue punya rambut _baday_ tapi gue tetap gak berguna bagi _team_ tujuh! Rambutgue juga paling nanti panjang lagi dan bakal ngalahin rambut _baday_nya Ino.

Lalu, gue dengan nafsu membunuh menyerang tiga desa bunyi itu. Gue gak ngerti. Muncul begitu saja, dengan nafas tersengal bersemangat. Gue menyerang mereka dengan brutal. Yah, walaupun gue menyerang mereka dengan nafsu membunuh, gue tetap menyerang mereka dengan _minim skill_gue.

Yah, walaupun gue menyerang mereka dengan brutal. Yang namanya _minim skill_ pastilah tetap _minim skill_. Gue _K.O_ di tempat dengan kepalague di tending berkali-kali oleh seorang cewek dari ninja desa bunyi. Gue merasa payah banget. Maafkan gue ya Naruto, Sasuke, dan guru Kakashi. Maafkan gue karena gue tetap menjadi payah dan gak berguna buat kalian. Maafkan gue banget. Gue di usir dari _team_ kalian juga gak apa-apa kok. Karena gak adanya gue juga menguntungkan buat kalian kan? Karena kalian gue usah repot dengar teriak _lebay_ gue kalau ada musuh yang mau mencoba menghadang gue.

Maafin gue ya Naruto, padahal lu perhatian banget sama gue, tapi gue _judes_-in dan lebih milih Sasuke yang dingin banget sama gue.

Dan juga maafin gue ya Sasuke, padahal lu gak suka sama gue. Lu padahal udah sering nolak semua ajakan kencangue, tapi gue tetap _kepedean_ dan itu malah semakin membuat lu risih kan? Maaf banget ya.

Dan juga maaf banget buat guru Kakashi, padahal guru selalu sabar ngajarin gue sedangkan gue senyumsenyum sendiri liat Sasuke di sampinggue.

Sekali lagi maaf banget ya, gue tetap **gak berguna **buat kalian.

* * *

Gue benar-benar gak ngerti maksud Sasuke. Sasuke waktu di ujian chunin nyaris saja membunuh ke tiga ninja bunyi yang bertarung sama gue. Gue gak ngerti. Gue yang lagi _galau_nya di kagetkan dengan Sasuke yang berdiri dengan sekujur tubuh penuh dengan tanda-tanda asing banget buat gue. Seneng sih, Sasuke nolonggue. Tapi, ada sebersit perasaan kalau Sasuke lagi di kendalikan oleh sesuatu dan itu bukan Sasuke yang gue kenal. Karena Sasuke hampir membunuh ninja dari desa bunyi itu makanya dengan _pede_nya gue meluk Sasuke dari belakang sambil bilang berhenti. Dan hebatnya tanda itu menghilang dan Sasuke berhenti buat nyerang ninja bunyi itu.

Dan gue ngerasa jarak gue semakin dekat dengan Sasuke atas kejadian itu. Tapi—

Kenapa sekarang Sasuke ninggalin _team_ tujuh? Gue dengar dari penduduk desa, sih. Ada hubungannya dengan Itachi dan Orochimaru. Kalau Itachi sih gue tahu, seingat gue dia itu kakak kandung Sasuke sekaligus yang membunuh semua keluarga Sasuke. Tapi, siapa Orochimaru? Gue baru dengar nama itu.

Seperti orang yang di tinggal pergi sama kekasih hatinya gue _galau _banget sambil nunggu Naruto yang berjanji membawa Sasuke buat gue. Gue seneng dan terharu dan juga merasa bersalah karena lagi-lagi di beri perhatian lebih sama Naruto sedangkan gue _cuek_ sama dia, dan kasar banget sama dia. Dan juga gue merasa bersalah karena gue tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa Naruto cinta banget sama gue. Dan lagi-lagi gue merasa **gak berguna** buat Naruto.

Akhirnya, Naruto pulang bersama rekan-rekannya dengan sekujur badan penuh luka tanpa membawa kembali Sasuke. Gue tahu, kalau Naruto pasti merasa bersalah banget sama gue. Maka gue pasti lebih merasa bersalah sama dia. Ayolah, jangan jadi egois! Lihat Naruto dan kawan-kawannya, mereka terluka parah. Gue juga ngerti bagaimana kuatnya ninja bunyi itu. Soalnya gue dengar bahwa beberapa ninja Sunagakure membantu kita untuk membawa Sasuke kembali, dan pantaskah gue egois seperti menangis meraung-raung dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Sasuke pergi atas keinginannya sendiri? Sungguh egoisnya dirigue kalau gitu. Dan gue semakin bersalah dan merasa semakin **gak berguna **karena gak membantu Sasuke pulang. Yang gue lakukan hanya galau dan memaksakan Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Benar-benar **gak berguna** kan?

—

Gue gak ngerti, secara mendadak gue ingin menjadi muridnya Tsunade Senju yang merupakan Hokage ke lima saat ini. Gue gak ngerti kenapa gue tibatiba tertarik mempelajari hal _medis_ dan ingin menjadi sosoknya. Ada perasaan kalau dia menjadi panutan gue selanjutnya setelah guru Kakashi.

Jujur ya, belajar dari dia lebih berat dari guru Kakashi. Gue benar-benar gak di manja, dan didik sangat keras. Kadang gue suka ngeluh dan memaki secara _frontal _dengan beliau. Dan kadang gue suka putus asa kalau belum berhasil mempraktek-an apa yang yang dia praktek-an ke gue. Gue tahu, beliau suka mempergoki-in gue lagi nangis terisak sambil bergumam 'Maaf, Gue **gak berguna banget** buat kalian untuk saat ini' sambil mengulang kembali apa yang di pelajari walaupun hasilnya sama saja. Sambil terisak gue mengumpulkan chakra di tangan dan mengulang kembali. Dan hasilnya pun sama, tetap **gak berguna**.

Tiga hari kemudian, hal yang mengejutkan terjadi dengan gue. Gue berhasil mempraktek-an kembali dengan sempurna. Dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia, gue menyeka airmata sambil berterima kasih dan berpamit sebentar dengan guru Tsunade untuk menemui Naruto. Gue benar-benar bahagia, walaupun gue tahu banget hal ini bukan sesuatu hal yang membanggakan. Seenggaknya gue tahu ini awal gue buat membuktikan kepada Naruto, Sasuke, dan guru Kakashi bahwa gue yang sekarang bukan cewek yang **gak berguna** lagi buat mereka, khususnya buat Sasuke. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi gue ingin sekali saja mereka melihat punggunggue, seperti gue yang sering melihat punggung mereka jika mereka sedang bertarung dengan kerennya. Seenggaknya gue ingin membuat mereka merasa bahwa **gue berguna** juga.

Lihat ya nanti, team tujuh yang gue sayangi. Gue bakal bikin lu semua merasa gue juga berguna buat kalian. Gue gak akan menjadi gadis payah dan bodoh lagi. Gue akan menjadi kelinci yang akan membantu kalian menghadang musuh yang lebih besar dari kita. Dan kita akan bertarung bersama-sama. Biarlah gue yang sekarang hanya kelinci payah dan bodoh, tapi nanti gue akan membuktikan kepada kalian semua, **gue juga berguna**.

Suatu hari di dalam hutan di temukan lubang yang berlanjut entah kemana. Di depan kegelapan, teman di sekitarku hanya terdiam mengintip tanpa bergerak. Entah mengapa dada ini berdebar, ku kan menjadi yang pertama berlari!

Aku tidak takut pada luka dan sakit, apa yang terjadi ku tak kan gentar pergi untuk mencari impian milikku. Ayo jadi **kelinci yang pertama**!

Daripada hanya bicara sok tahu tentang hal yang asing bagimu, ayo mandi di lumpur! Di malam sendirian bintang kan jadi teman. Tinggalkanlah jejak langkah diri sendiri.

Walaupun pun jadi sekhawatir apapun ku berlari lebih dari siapapun!

Setiap terluka jadi makin dewasa, air mata mengalir dada terasa sakit. Meski begitu ku tetap tak akan menyerah. Ayo jadi **kelinci yang pertama**!

Siapapun pastilah dapat merasakan bahwa dirinya hidup saat darahnya mengalir. Jangan sia-siakan nyawamu!

Aku tidak takut pada luka dan sakit, apa yang terjadi ku tak kan gentar pergi untuk mencari impian milikku meskipun ada yang menghalangi untuk sampai ke tujuan.

Setiap terluka jadi makin dewasa, air mata mengalir dada terasa sakit. Meski begitu ku tetap tak akan menyerah. Ayo jadi **kelinci yang pertama**!

-First rabbit by JKT48

—

Sumpah gak jelas banget Dinda bikin fictnya haha. Dinda benarbenar suka banget sih lagu JKT48 yang First Rabbit, kayaknya Dinda banget gitu. Jadi Dinda terinsiprasi hehe. Sebenarnya ini termasuk songfict juga gak sih? Habisnya lirik sama fict beda banget kalau Dinda perhatiin hehe. Oke terakhir dari Dinda,

**Rnr dong?**


End file.
